


Valentine's Day

by downlookingup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crack, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downlookingup/pseuds/downlookingup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Valentine's Day-themed fics that were prompted to me on Tumblr last week. They range from mild and sweet to cracky and smutty. </p><p>Chapter titles are descriptive. Relationship tags will be added as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jaime/Brienne, Margaery (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Jamie x Brienne having a romantic evening and things heat up, but Margery walks in on them because she didn't think Brienne would have someone over on Valentines."

Margaery squeezed through the front door trying to keep her balloons from getting caught in the doorjamb and her personal cake from getting squashed. Her cousins had gone all out for Galentine’s Day, feasting her with all manner of sweets and flowers and all those silly things that made the day fun. One of the bouquets—cheerful blue lilies of the Rhoyne—had reminded her of Brienne’s eyes, and she was looking forward to presenting her roommate with them. Margaery suspected that Brienne’s regard for her was of a very different nature than Margaery’s for _her,_ but it certainly didn’t hurt to try.

She was about to call out for Brienne, when she heard a noise coming from the living room. Margaery recognized the sound, even if the voice making it was the most unlikely. Setting down the balloons carefully, she slinked down the hallway and peeked around the corner, and was greeted a surprising sight.

Jaime Lannister, who had spent the past year and a half making Brienne’s professional life a living hell, was kneeling on their carpet in front of the couch, his golden head buried between her roommate’s legs. And Brienne who had never, in their three years of living together, so much as gone on a single date, was naked from the waist down, her fingers twisted in Jaime Lannister’s long blonde hair, her moans increasing in volume.

The bouquet slipped through Margaery’s fingers and fell to the floor, the cellophane crinkling softly. It was enough for Brienne’s big blue eyes to snap open and fix on Margaery’s face, and the bright crimson blush that spread over her face was a sight to behold.

“Margaery,” she gasped, trying to squirm out of Jaime’s grip.

“That’s not my name, woman,” Jaime said, his voice muffled.

Brienne smacked him on the arm and kicked him away, only to find there was nothing to cover herself with once Jaime had let go. She finally folded her long, freckled legs up on the couch and tugged her sweater down until her most intimate parts were mostly out of sight. She wouldn’t lift her eyes from the floor and she looked so embarrassed, it was almost adorable.

“Hey, Marg,” Jaime said, sitting back on his haunches. His erection was clearly visible through his jeans. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“I _live_ here, Lannister.” Margaery expected it to hurt, but she could only grin. Deep down, she’d always known that Brienne was never going to return her feelings. And those feelings really only amounted to wanting to dig out Brienne’s wild side, with her tongue and fingers, preferably. If Jaime Lannister was the one who got to do it, bully for him. Margaery found she didn’t much mind, so long as Brienne was happy. And she had looked _very_ happy just a few moments ago.

Margaery continued, “But I think I forgot something at my cousin’s house. Do carry on.” She picked up the bouquet and went back the way she came. Footsteps whispered behind her on the carpet as Brienne and Jaime hurried away towards the stairs. Margaery left the flowers on the table by the door, certain that Brienne would appreciate them just the same, and picked up another bouquet she'd gotten at the party, beautiful cream Damask roses from her grandmother's gardens.

Margaery knew a certain redhead who loved roses and who might have more in common with her than Brienne did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted on Tumblr](http://asharastarfall.tumblr.com/post/111034110693/jamie-x-brienne-having-a-romantic-evening-and).


	2. Jaime/Brienne (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Let's be lonely together!"

“Hello?”

“Mr. Lannister?”

“Brienne? Is everything all right?”

“Were you sleeping? I—I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called so late.”

“No, it’s fine. What is it?”

“I was just going through the new contracts—”

“—At this hour? What is it, one in the morning in King’s Landing?”

“One-thirty. You’re two and a half hours ahead. Anyway, I was going through these contracts and I needed some clarification on where these new warehouses are going to be located.”

“North Lhazar. It’s right there in the contracts, Tarth. Can’t you read?”

“I can read just fine, Mr. Lannister. But if the warehouses are going to be built near the Skahazadban River, we might be dealing with a lot of protests. Relations between the Lhazareen and the Dothraki are very tense right now—”

“All right, _all right_. I didn’t ask for a history lesson.”

“Do you have that information or not?”

“I don’t. But I’ll get it for you tomorrow.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry for bothering you. Good ni—”

“—Wait.”

“...Yes?”

“How are you?”

“Beg your pardon?”

“I asked how you were.”

“I–I’m fine. Tired.”

“Did you do anything special today?”

“...I had lunch with a friend. Asha.”

“The tattoo artist. I remember. Is that it? You didn’t go on a hot date?”

“Mr. Lannister...”

“Miss Tarth...”

“H—how about you? Did _you_ do something special?”

“I spent six hours in and out of meetings with surly-faced Dothraki lords and their equally surly-faced lawyers. It was all quite dull.”

“A—are y—you alone?”

“Yes. _Of course_.”

“You say it like it’s ludicrous.”

“And you say it like you don’t know me any better.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day. You should have company.”

“The kind of company I want can’t be found this far east.”

“I’m sure you can afford any kind of company you want.”

“You know that’s not true... How about you? Do you have company?”

“Yes. Bart is keeping my toes warm.”

“Bart?”

“My dog. He looks like that bear from TV, the one in the toilet paper commercials.”

“I have to say, I’m a little jealous of Bart.”

“Mr. Lannister...”

“Cut it out with the ‘Mr. Lannister’ shit, will you?”

“I—I need to go to bed.”

“Why did you call so late?”

“...I don’t know.”

“I wanted to call you today.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I was afraid you wouldn’t want to talk to me. Not after last week.”

“We’re talking now. What did you want to know?”

“I wanted to know if you were alone. If you were lonely.”

“You’re ten thousand miles away, Jaime. There’s little you can do about it.”

“I know _something_  we can do about it.”

“Can’t we just stay on the line and... not talk? Just... be lonely together?”

“I can do that.”

“... Jaime, are you still there?”

“Still here, Brienne.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted on Tumblr](http://asharastarfall.tumblr.com/post/111111910313/prompt-for-jaime-brienne-lets-be-lonely).


	3. Renly/Loras, Jaime/Brienne, Margaery/Tyrion (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Jamie x Brienne and Tyrion x Margery getting it on in their respective hotel rooms and trying to compete between each other who can have better sex, like in _Forgetting Sarah Marshall_."

Renly tried to focus on the feeling of Loras’ hands running up and down his back, on the smell of his sweat on his neck, on  _anything_ but what was going on next door. 

It was impossible. Another keening howl broke through the thin walls of their hotel room and Loras stiffened underneath him. Reluctantly, Renly rolled off and settled next to him on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

It was all Margaery’s fault. And Loras’, to some extent. He’d gushed to his sister about the the idyllic Summer Isles resort they were escaping to for Valentine’s Day—the infinity pool overlooking Sweet Lotus Vale, the guided tours of the macaw reserve on the Isle of Birds, the musical rock formations on the Singing Stones—and she’d insisted on booking a reservation for herself and her latest flame. Loras had grinned and said that it was a great idea. Renly was sure he regretted it now.

Renly had suspected she was dating someone for weeks—there had been plenty of missed dinner dates and coy smiles between her and Loras—but he couldn’t imagine why neither she nor her brother refused to tell him who the mystery person was. 

The day they’d all met at the airport, he’d understood. There had been Margaery, sitting in the gate waiting area, making out with Tyrion Lannister, of all people. And worse, Brienne Tarth, one of his oldest friends, had been a couple of rows back with _Jaime_  Lannister. 

His stomach had flipped with the knowledge that his and Loras’ romantic getaway had just turned into a group vacation with the two most insufferable people he knew. Loras had tried to calm him. They didn’t need to leave their room at all, he’d said. 

 _Leaving our room seems like a great idea just now_ , Renly thought, watching Loras try to smother himself with a pillow. He tried to imagine how he would feel  if he was listening to one of his brothers fucking and he gagged. 

Renly tore the pillow away from Loras’ grip and poked his shoulder. “Should we—”

_"Oh, baby, yes!"_

Loras whined and tried to grab the pillow. “Gods be good. What have we done to deserve this?”

He held the pillow out of his reach. “Should we change rooms?”

"There are no more vacancies. I already checked this morning."

_"Gods, Margaery, you’re amazing."_

"It’s your own damn fault, you know," Renly said. "You know that once she gets an idea stuck in her head, she won’t let it go."

"I just never thought she’d be so _loud_.”

There was a loud bang against the wall and something that sounded very much like a spank, followed by a loud moan in Tyrion’s voice.

"He can’t be that… _good_ … can he?” The man was _so short_. There was no way he could be so well-endowed as to make her howl like a hyena.

Loras shrugged. ”From what she’s told me…”

"I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me about them," Renly grumbled.

"It wasn’t my secret to tell, Ren! She was worried about what you’d—"

Another moan, but this one came from the opposite wall, in the direction of…

Renly gasped. “Is that _Brienne_?”

"Mother have mercy," Loras muttered.

_"Come on, wench, I want to hear you."_

_"Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop."_

This was worse than hearing Robert or Stannis have sex, Renly realized. This was _Brienne_. She was always so shy and proper and _Brienne._  He remembered when she was a gangly thirteen-year-old. They’d grown up together. She was like his _sister._  ”Oh gods, I can’t listen to this,” he groaned, covering his face with the pillow he’d taken from Loras.

Margaery and Tyrion had stopped, clearly having heard what he and Loras were hearing, but they were quick to get back to it.

_"I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress, Marg."_

_"You can’t handle me, Tyrion."_

The bedsprings began to squeak shrilly, the noise settling between Renly’s temples painfully. And still the moaning. _So much moaning._

On the other sound of the room, the unmistakable sound of a headboard hitting the wall began, and Brienne’s voice joined the chorus.

_"Faster, Jaime, please, please, please."_

_"Oh, Brienne, that feels so good."_

_"Fuck, Marg. Yes!"_

_"Harder, Tyrion, harder!"_

Their voices and the sounds of their beds formed a horrifying cacophony that seemed to surround him. Renly scrambled off the bed at the same time as Loras launched himself off the mattress. They threw on the clothes they’d only just torn off of each other not ten minutes ago, grabbed their wallets and room keys and ran out of the room.

The hotel bar was blessedly quiet at this hour. An elderly couple sipping neon drinks were the only other patrons. Loras ordered two double whiskeys and they sat in silence.

"I’m sorry, Ren. This is a total fucking disaster."

Renly grunted his agreement. He didn’t know how he’d be able to look Brienne in the face the next day. The sounds she’d made… he shook the memory off with a shudder.

Loras grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a kiss. “They’re all going zip lining in the mountains tomorrow,” he said. “I swear I’ll make it up to you when they’re gone.”

"I’ll hold you to that," Renly said, and kissed him back. Only five more days to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted on Tumblr](http://asharastarfall.tumblr.com/post/111404938693/love-your-fics-would-love-if-you-could-do-this).


	4. Jaime/Brienne (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "the ~i've been stood up on valentines day date~ and jaime's the one who's been stood up (could be by cersei or anybody really), and Brienne is just enjoying a night out by herself (preferably not depressed about being alone on valentines day or anything) and jaime feels the need to lash out at everybody's favorite wench and it just progresses from there in whatever direction you want to take it."

Sansa was too nice to ask Brienne to leave their shared apartment, but the way her eyes skittered between her roommate and her boyfriend was enough for Brienne to know she should take her one-woman Valentine’s Day party elsewhere. She grabbed the romance novel she had been reading and her earphones, and ducked into the coffee shop around the corner.

Briefly, she thought that she should have be sad or bitter that she was the only person she knew who was single on Valentine’s Day, but when she thought about her ex and their failed relationship, the only feeling that comes to her was relief. She ordered a sickly-sweet coffee with a too-long name and settled into a booth to read, and the hours passed quietly, peacefully.

Brienne didn’t see him come in, but she looked up from her book at exactly the right moment to see Jaime Lannister standing in the line, barking complicated drink instructions at the barista. He was wearing a bespoke gray suit that she was sure could pay two months' worth of her rent, and he was holding an equally expensive-looking bouquet of flowers in one hand. Moreover, he looked _pissed_. Why it enhanced his devastating handsomeness, she couldn’t understand.

On instinct, Brienne burrowed into her seat as deep as she could and tried to hide behind her paperback—an exercise in futility, considering her size—but he saw her anyway, and she watched the corners of his eyes crinkle with twisted amusement. Brienne knew that look well. She saw it almost every day at work when he decided that the best way to while away the few moments of respite they get between patients was to make fun of her until she was red in the face and fuming.

Once he got his drink, he sauntered over, pulled out the chair next to hers and sat down, tossing the bouquet on the table. “Evening, doctor.”

“Lannister,” she bit out, by way of greeting. “That chair’s taken, actually. I’m expecting someone.” Her voice wavered a bit, and she hoped he didn’t notice. She had never been good at deceit.

“Really?” he said, flatly. “I’ll leave when he gets here.” He took a sip of coffee and then grinned brightly at her. “It _is_ a ‘he’, right? Or maybe it’s a ‘she’. Is it that pretty redhead that’s always bringing you dinner to the ER?”

Brienne felt the blood rush to her face, and it unnerved her how he could make her react so quickly. She didn’t know why he had that power over her—at least, she told herself she doesn’t know—but she wished she could rise above it and ignore him. She couldn’t. “Sansa’s my roommate. A–and it’s none of your business anyway.”

His lips curled up around the rim of his cup. “I’m not judging. I’m just surprised that _you_ , of all people, have a Valentine’s date.”

The affronted pounding of her heart drowned out the ambient noise of the shop around her. She should have been used to his caustic comments by now. “Right, ‘cause, who’d want to go out with _me_? I’m so ugly and tall and slow. You’re _so_ clever to say so.” She slammed her book shut and began gathering her things. If she stayed in his presence for one more minute, she didn’t know what she would do, and it would hardly have been a good idea to assault the son of the hospital board president.

“Where are you going?”

“Home,” she snapped. “I may grin and bear it when we’re at work, but I don’t have to stay here and listen to your insults on my day off.”

Jaime’s hand around her wrist stopped her angry retreat. “Don’t go. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”

She glared down at him and was surprised to see actual regret in his green eyes. Her anger faded, but only slightly. “ _How_ exactly did you mean it?”

“That guy you were seeing, the one from Radiology, he stopped coming around,” he explained. “I figured you’d broken up.”

“We did.”

Jaime smiled. “Good. He was a dick.”

The revelation that Jaime Lannister had been aware of her doomed relationship with Hyle confused her. Brienne slipped her hand out of his and took her seat again.

“How do _you_ know?”

Jaime shrugged. “We talked a couple of times. He seemed very interested in my car. And in my cousin.” He said the last part with more than a hint of distaste, and Brienne was newly glad she’d broken it off with Hyle.

They settled into a discomforting silence: Brienne idly flipping the pages of her book and Jaime staring into his paper cup with enough ferocity to make the contents boil.

She spoke to break the awkwardness, and not because she felt bad for lying: “I’m not expecting anyone.”

He smiled. “I know.”

“How about you? You don’t seem like the type to be alone on Valentine’s Day.”

Jaime poked the bouquet with one finger. “I got stood up. Guess she thought spending the evening with her husband was more productive.”

“A married woman? That’s smart.”

To her surprise, he laughed. “No one’s ever accused me of being sensible.”

Brienne was taken aback by how handsome he is when he’s not being rude. Whoever it was that had stood him up hadn’t taken a good look at him in that suit or taken a whiff of his cologne. She flushed again. It wasn’t a good idea to indulge in these kinds of thoughts.

“We’re a pair of miserable losers, aren’t we?” Jaime said.

“Not me,” Brienne replied. He raised a doubting eyebrow at her. “I mean it. I’d rather spend Valentine’s Day alone than with my ex. I was actually having a pretty nice evening.”

He sneered. “Until I showed up and ruined it.”

“You didn’t ruin it.”

“Your standards are probably very low.”

Brienne rolled her eyes. “You’re always mocking me. Why do you _do_ that? ”

“Maybe I’m envious.”

“Of _me_?” she scoffed.

“You’re a good doctor, Tarth. Patients like you. The nurses respect you.”

“They’d like and respect you, too, if you were nicer.”

“No, that’s not my lot in life. I’m supposed to be the handsome jerk everyone hates, who pretends to be indifferent, but is actually really fucking sick of carrying on a secret affair with his married cousin.”

Brienne stared, speechless. That was the longest conversation they’d ever had where they weren’t figuratively tearing one another’s hair out, and it was surprising enough without him telling her something so personal. Brienne had seen Jaime’s cousin around the hospital, knew how beautiful she was, maybe even more than him. She could understand why he’d keep going to her; she’d felt a similar pull in med school, when she’d been so blinded by her infatuation with her department chief that she hadn’t noticed he wasn’t interested, until she’d made a fool of herself. Seeking Renly’s approving smiles had become almost an obsession, and letting go of it had been hard, but she’d done it.

She found herself speaking before she realized what she was doing. “Why do you? Carry on, I mean.”

Jaime frowned like he couldn’t fathom what she was saying. “I don’t know. It’s all I’ve ever done.”

“Maybe you should try something different.”

There was something about the way he was looking at her that made the hairs on her arms stand on end, but Brienne forced herself to hold his gaze and tried not to think about what he looked like in scrubs. Then, he smiled, the expression lighting up his face. “Maybe I will, Tarth.”

The barista was suddenly next to them, crowing about closing time, and Brienne finally noticed that they were the only ones left in the shop. They picked up their things and left, laughing when the barista slammed the door in their faces and turned the OPEN sign to CLOSED.

“Great service!” Jaime yelled, and laughed harder when the barista flipped him off.

Brienne gasped. “Oh, no, the flowers.” The bouquet was laying on the table still, a sad reminder of Jaime’s failed evening. Unperturbed, he shrugged and turned away, and Brienne followed.

They stopped at the corner. Something had shifted between them. Brienne could feel it in the pit of her stomach. She didn’t know if it was the start of them getting along, but she hoped it was. She hoped he could feel it too. “Do you work the night shift tomorrow?” Jaime asked.

She almost asked why he knew that, but somehow she knew he wouldn’t give her a straight answer. “Yeah. See you then?”

Jaime nodded. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said, before walking away, and Brienne thought it actually was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted on Tumblr](http://asharastarfall.tumblr.com/post/113170533933/its-cheesy-but-i-want-it-the-ive-been-stood).


End file.
